Golden Sun: Guardians of Radiance and Twilight
by Arcaile63
Summary: The Golden Sun has risen again, and the world is on its way towards regeneration. However, it also signals to return of two ancient powers, and the unresolved conflict betweent them...
1. Prologue: The Broken Seals

Golden Sun: Guardians of Radiance and Twilight

_Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun (Sure wish I did)._

_(A/N) I just decided to write this out of the blue, so it may be a bit weird. I haven't played the game in such a long time, that I might need to play it again just to get a hold of some facts. As such, expect some MAJOR slow updates._

Prplogue: The Broken Seals

Peace had returned to the world of Weyard. The seal on the Four Elemental Lighthouses were released, restoring alchemy to the world and thus leading it to the path of regeneration. The 8 heroes who were responsible for this achievement had went their own ways after the Golden Sun had risen in Vale, although it took the village down at the same time, and were enjoying a well-earned respite for about 3 months now.

Felix, Isaac, Jenna, and Garet were hard at work helping with the reconstruction of Vale. Ivan had gone to live with his sister, Master Hama, in the place they were born, Contigo. Mia had returned to Imil, while Piers sailed all the way back to the hidden city of Lemuria, and Sheba went back to Lalivero.

For once, life was peaceful. Returning everything to normal might take some time and be difficult, but everyone believed that everything would work out just fine. They had no idea what the rising of the Golden Sun also meant, besides unleashing alchemy back into the world. The unresolved conflict between two great powers, was about to resume...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Suhalla Desert was the same as ever, barren and engulfed in great tornadoes. The cause behind these fierce tempests were actually monstrous lizards, which could only be approached by dousing with water. All of the sudden, the winds stopped. Everything went silent, all activities ceased. In fact, had someone from the nearby town of Lalivero been around the entrance to the desert, he might've been able to hear his own footsteps echoing throughout the unnatural silence.

Then, as abruptly it came, the eerie silence was replaced by a tremendous quake engulfed the region. The ground began to form a hole at one point, then from there the earth cracked and split until a huge, empty space stood in the middle of the desert. What came next was even more stunning. From the seemingly bottomless crater, something began to rise. The ground shook lightly, then the tremor returned once again. A blinding red-gold light erupted and formed a gigantic pillar.

Sheba was absolutely startled at the sudden tectonic activity. At first, when she felt a disturbance in the desert's air, she suspected something must be going on, but she did not expect it to be anything so potentially disastrous! However, being the curious lass she was, she quickly slipped out of the village while it was in panic and the people were all ducking for cover, too busy to notice the lone, slim figure.

The young Jupiter Adept approached the glowing beam cautiously. For some reason, this pillar of reddish-golden light reminded her of something. Then she had it. It looked very similar to one of the elemental lighthouses she and her companions had been to in their journey. Completely bewildered, she increased her pace towards the huge infastructure, from which the glow was beginning to fade, revealing a grand, towering building, in the color of the burning sun. As she got closer to it, Sheba noticed that the air began to feel different. It was almost as if something was oppressing her, trying to crush her as if she was some sort of insignificant insect. Struggling against the strange force, she finally reached the base of the tower. Indeed, it greatly resembled the elemental lighthouses, except the fact that it was more pointy at the top, making it look like a spire of sort. Although the glow was gone, there was still a faint red aura surrounding the tower.

'Now where could this have come from?' Sheba wondered as she looked up in awe. Now she could clearly feel the great power emanating from within it. It was an unfamiliar power, yet at the same time, it reminded her of Felix, Isaac, Garet, and Jenna. For some reason, the tower itself seemed to be radiating with their presence. Sheba pondered for a moment, 'I suppose this tower has something to do with Venus and Mars... That would explain this presence I'm feeling right now.'

Then, before she could even take one step, the tower was once again engulfed in the red-golden aura and literally _dissolved_ into thin air. The ground itself had returned to normal, the hole was gone, as if nothing had happened. Flabbergasted, Sheba looked around wildly, astounded even more than she had been just a few moments ago. Then, she realized the presence remained. She quickly turned to find a strange sight.

"Why is the Golden Sun here!"

There it was, right in front of her, the great, glowing orb of golden light, just as she remembered it back in Vale. But how could this be? This shouldn't be here, it should be back at Vale, where the Sol Sanctum lies. Before Sheba could process another thought in her mind, another event took place yet again. The Golden Sun look-a-like slowly rose up into the sky, then shot off towards Mount Aleph. Completely dumbfounded, she simply stood there for a while. Then she was dashing back to the village and had begun to pack, intent on getting to Vale as soon as possible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About that same instance, Piers was dealing with his own problem. A bluish-silver tower had suddenly shot up in the middle of the Oriental Sea when he was sailing by. Before he could direct his ship in order to get a better look at it, the whole thing vanished without a trace, leaving behind a silvery orb that was similar to the Golden Sun, yet instead of the golden warmth, it held a silvery cool to it. From it, he could feel the familiar presence of Ivan, Sheba, Mia, and himself. Then, in a blink of an eye, that orb too, had shot up into the air and flew off towards Tundaria, in the southern edge of the world.

The moment he returned to Lemuria, the young (or not so young) man began to prepare for what he predicted to be another long journey. However, his destination was not south, where the orb had disappeared. He planned on heading north, towards Vale. His former companions HAD to hear about this immediately. If they didn't know already, that is.

_ Well, there goes the prologue, R&R please!>_


	2. The Ancient Tale

_Disclaimer: Camelot, not I, own Golden Sun._

**Chapter 1: The Ancient Tale**

The rebuilt village of Vale, which now looked pretty much as it did before it got leveled, was shrouded in complete silence. Ever since that orb of light resembling the Golden Sun perched itself right next to it, everyone had been troubled deeply. They desperately prayed that this didn't signify yet another catastrophe, the village had been through enough already. Since nobody was sure what the glowing orb was, everyone had locked themselves up in their houses, just to be safe. However, there was one figure that was not confined within a house. A young boy with blonde hair was running as fast as he can towards one of the house near the base of the mountain (or at least where the mountain SHOULD have been). Gasping for breath, he knocked on the door three times, and an older boy, this one with red hair that was standing up straight, answered.

"Thanks Garet, long time no see."

"You too Ivan, so I'm guessing you're here for the same reason as the rest?" The red haired boy asked as he let the smaller boy in.

"The rest?" Ivan looked puzzled and peered inside the mayor of Vale's house.

There, around a big table, sat the six of the eight young heroes who had restored alchemy to Weyard. There was the 3 Valean sitting side-by-side: Isaac, Felix, and Jenna. Next to Isaac was an empty space, which must've been Garet's seat. Next to that sat Sheba and Piers. The last one sitting between Jenna and another empty seat was Mia, the Mercury Adept from Imil. They all greeted the newcomer.

"My sister said that she had been having a strange sense of foreboding lately, and when those lights appeared in the sky, I felt like something big was happening, so I came running here as fast as I could." Ivan explained as he took the last empty spot by Mia. His sister, Master Hama, was also of the Jupiter clan, and had the gift of foresight.

"You're not the only one, Mia came here after seeing that gold orb floating near the Golden Sun, and Sheba and Piers actually SAW those things up close." said Isaac.

"Actually, we didn't know about the other orb of light until Piers told us." Jenna pitched in.

"Yeah, to think that there is more than one of these... whatever they are. Any ideas?" Felix, the second-oldest (the oldest would be Piers, who's real age was unknown but could easily be a few hundred) of them and also Jenna's older brother, said as he looked around at the rest.

"No idea. What about you Piers? Surely there must be _some_ clue as to what those are in Lemuria?" Sheba asked the blue haired Lemurian. He simply shrugged.

"Nothing. Absolutey nothing. There are no records what-so-ever that even _mentions_ those things!"

The eight teenagers (Piers was one at least in appearance) pondered in silence for a moment, interrupted only by Garet's mother bringing Ivan some refreshments. Finally, the long silence was broken when Garet suddenly leapt off his chair and yelled, pointing at the window.

"Wha-what the heck is THAT!"

Everyone quickly looked out to see what the Mars Adept was making such a fuss about. They all gasped. The sky was filled with strange purple-and-pink ripples. Piers and Mia recognized it as an aurora, but that was supposed to occur only in the frigid northern and southern corners of the world, and even in those areas it was extremely rare to see one! ESPECIALLY not in the middle of broad daylight! But there it was, the beautiful, wondrous spectacle playing out right in front of them, defying the laws of nature.

At that moment, Garet gave another yell, startling the other seven.

"What NOW, Garet!" Jenna said exasperatedly, then gave a small jump at seeing a great rock with an eye in the middle floating in front of the fireplace.

"Wise One! What are you doing here!"

_"I come with ill news, children. It seems that the rising of the Golden Sun had caused a chain of events that even I haven't anticipated..."_

There were several exchanges of nervous glance. Sure, none of them really liked the floating piece of rubble, who had turned Isaac's dad and Jenna's parents into a monster and forced them to fight it, although he never intended to let the three die, but the Wise One was exactly what his name implied, a being who knew all. To think that there was something that even he missed was very disturbing.

_"You all know, I presume, that two spheres of light has risen and headed to different corners of Weyard?" _The Wise One continued. Everyone nodded their heads.

_"I also presume that the two of you have noticed something familiar about them?" _The Wise One turned to Sheba and Piers.

"Yes, the one Sheba saw apparently gave off the presence of Felix, Isaac, Garet and Jenna, while the one I saw felt like the rest of us." Piers confirmed.

"Which probably means that the one above us right now is related to Venus and Mars, while the other one is aligned with Jupiter and Mercury." Sheba concluded.

_"Exactly... Now, I doubt that any of you realize that they really are?"_ This time, everyone shook their heads.

_"It is an ancient tale, forgotten by nearly all that lives now... It is so old that I, too, had believed it was nothing more than a myth." _The eight adepts, even Garet, listened with rapt attention.

_"Long ago, when alchemy was at its peak, and the land of Weyard was one whole continent surrounded by the sea, a great war waged between the servants of Sol and the servants of Luna, or so they say. The servants of Luna desired to engulf the world in eternal twilight, and therefore fought against the followers of Sol. It was called The Sundering. The devastation was so terrible that the continent split, and after countless millennia it has formed into the Weyard that stands today. "_

_"The war ended with this catastrophic event, which took the lives of many and crippled the leaders of each side, who were both entities of great power. The forces of Sol had managed to subjugate their foes at last, and the leader of the servants of Luna, who was much too powerful to be destroyed, was sealed away. However, his last words troubled the leader of the Sol. He vowed to take revenge, and bring forth the era of twilight one day. It was then the Golden Sun was said to have set. The leader of Sol thought it was for the best that alchemy be sealed away, and he trapped the elements in the four elemental stars and erected the lighthouses. At the same time, he sealed himself within the Sol Spire, just as he had sealed his enemy within the Luna Obelisk, in order to protect the world should the need ever arise." _He paused and again turned towads Sheba and Piers.

_"As I have said, I had believed this to be just an ancient myth, but looking at what is happening now, and the fact that you two have actually seen these great towers, there can be no doubt."_

An uneasy tension arose within the house.

_"It appears that the Warrior of the Moon is about to fulfill his vow..."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far south of Vale, on the continent of Osenia, a small band of travelers from Alhafra stood shocked and astounded. They were on their way to Mikasalla for personal reasons, and had come as far the Yampi Desert, when something completely beyond their comprehension happened.

It was Snowing in the Yampi Desert...

_ End of Chapter 1 _

_Please R&R, your support will be much appreciated! Thank you! (I'll try to make the chapters longer next time).  
_


	3. Ambush in the South

_I'd like to thank everyone who has taken their time to read this! And even more so to those who actually bothered to review! Thank you very much! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Golden Sun, nor any of the Final Fantasy stuff._

**Chapter 2: Ambush in the South**

Within a few weeks, the southern half of the world of Weyard was plunged into chaos. Unnatural phenomenon kept occurring all over the place. Everywhere, temperature dropped, irregular winds blew strong, mountains were capped in ice, icebergs began forming at random places out in the southern seas, and the plains and forests were completely frosted over. The areas that were struck particularly hard were the continent of Osenia, southern half of Indra and Gondowan, part of Atteka, and the Apojii Islands. Tundaria, where all the strange happenings seemed to be coming from, wasn't really different, since it was a frozen land to begin with. However, it did have a seemingly permanent aurora surrounding it.

Already, numerous people had begun to take refuge in the northern lands. Many people from Madra, Mikasalla, and Alhafra had packed up and moved towards northern Gondowan and Angara. Those living in the northern half of the world desperately hoped that the situation didn't spread further up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the 8 adepts were still at Vale, contemplating on what actions they should take. The only clue they had was the ancient myth the Wise One had told them a while ago. On top of that, they could feel the balance of the elements being disturbed. Powers of Mercury and Jupiter were raging out of control down south, suppressing Mars and Venus. It was almost like the time when the lighting of Jupiter Lighthouse had thrown off the balance of the elements and caused major problems around the world.

Finally, deciding that the situation could no longer be ignored, they split into two groups. One would head south to Tundaria to investigate what exactly was going on down there, while the rest would wait in Vale to observe the golden orb, which had done nothing be float in the sky motionlessly all this time.

Garet, Ivan, Sheba, and Piers decided to be the ones to head south. The rest, Felix, Isaac, Jenna, and Mia, would stay behind in Vale in case something happens.

"Are you sure you don't want me or Felix going with you?" Isaac asked his red-haired friend worriedly.

"Don't you worry; just because we don't have a Venus Adept doesn't mean its going to kill us." Garet replied cheerfully. "Just keep an eye out here, will ya? We wouldn't want anything to happen to Vale after all that trouble we went through rebuilding it now, do we?"

Isaac sighed, "Alright, just take care, you hear me? You tend to rush in recklessly, you know?"

"Haha, it will be fine Isaac, we'll make sure he stays out of trouble." Ivan said as he passed by the Venus Adept. Piers and Sheba were snickering by the ship.

"Oh shut up, Ivan!" Garet snapped, beat red with indignation.

"Well, we should be going now, see you soon!" Piers jumped aboard his winged ship and prepared to take off. The other 3 adepts joined Isaac wish them luck.

"Don't you dare do anything rash out there Garet!" Jenna waved at the now positively fuming Mars Adept.

"Not you guys too!" Garet bellowed as everyone began laughing.

The next moment, the ship was engulfed in psynergy, and then it rose towards the sky. As the four adepts on board waved good-bye one last time, the ship sailed (soared) away. Isaac turned to face the remaining three adepts, who were a bit surprised to see he had such a grim expression.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked tentatively.

"I don't know... Don't you guys get this... strange feeling? That something bad is going to happen?"

"... now that you mention it, I've been feeling ill at ease recently, ever since that other Sun appeared, as a matter of fact." Felix replied uneasily.

"Oh come on, stop being so negative now! You boys are going to freak me out." Jenna shivered a bit as she glared at her brother.

"Heh, maybe its just that, a feeling, don't let it get to you Isaac." Felix said nonchalantly, although there was a hint of doubt in his voice.

Everyone, except Mia, began to head back to the village. Mia looked up to the sky. The aurora around Tundaria was visible all the way from here. It was almost as if it was another being like the Golden Sun, emitting its own brand of power. She turned to look up at the Sun instead. There is was, the other golden orb, floating right next to it. It was almost an exact replica of the Sun, except for the additional reddish aura encircling it.

"Hey! Mia! Hurry up or you'll be left behind!" Mia heard Jenna calling out to her. Hastily tearing her gaze away from the other orb, she hurried to catch up with the rest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silver orb was floating perfectly still in midst of the fierce blizzard. It was almost as if the blizzard was coming from the small sphere itself. Already, what little life forms that lived near the cold region had either perished in the deadly storm, or fled to the north like the rest.

However, there was one being that hasn't left yet. In fact, this particular man, dressed in thick, brown fur coat, was actually headed _towards_ the silver orb. His name was Max, an aspiring adventurer. He had left his home in Tolbi long ago to journey throughout the world. His latest voyage towards Contigo from Mikasalla was brought to a sudden halt by the abnormal weather. But, instead of turning back, he had changed his course towards Tundaria, his adventurer's spirit burning within him at the prospect of a new discovery.

The storm grew worse as Max got closer to the orb itself. All the clothing and equipment were more or less useless against the biting cold. Determined to get to the bottom of the recent events, he continued to trudge through the snow, which now almost came up to his waist. His whole body was numb and cried for warmth and rest, yet Max still pushed on.

'_Brrr_, it's FREEZING... Maybe it was a bad idea coming here after all...' Max thought as a huge clump of snow landed right on his head. He cursed as he brushed off the white stuff.

Then, as he was shaking his head to get rid of the snow on his head, he noticed that the air became calm. Looking up, he saw no snow, no blizzard, and no wind. He was standing in the middle of a calm, cool clearing. Right behind him, the wind was howling and the blizzard kept on raging, but it was totally different here. It was just like how the fiercest hurricane was unbelievably quiet in its center, the eye of the hurricane. Pushing back his hood, Max peered into the sky and found what he was looking for. That strange orb!

Carefully, he began to walk closer to it, until he was directly beneath it. For some reason, Max felt a strange, soothing sensation, like when one is lazily floating on the beach. He was so mesmerized by the shimmering sphere that he failed to notice the subtle shift in the air. By the time he realized that the temperature had dropped within this "calm spot" as well, and that for some reason he could not move, it was too late. He stared down at his feet in horror, as thick ice has covered it completely, rooting him to the spot. Max began to flail desperately, to no avail. The ice seemed to slowly creep up his legs, then his torso, then spread to his fingertips. Soon, all Max could move was his head.

"Da-dammit! Someone, someone please help me! Please!"

Then his entire body was encased inside the cold prison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Piers! Can't you fly any smoother than this?" Garet was weakly hanging onto the mast as the ship was violently jerking this way and that.

"This is the best I can do! The turbulence is off the charts here!" Piers managed to bellow as he struggled to maintain control of his flying vessel.

The two young Jupiter Adepts were being tossed about all over the place within the ship's interior. The entire crew was having a pleasant cruise (or flight) despite the cold weather, until this violent storm came seemingly out of nowhere. One moment it was peaceful, then the next it was complete hell!

"It sure feels, _ouch,_ like someone doesn't, _gah_, want us, _argh_, going down there!" Ivan barely managed to string the words together as he continuously banged off the walls of his quarters.

"No kidding!" Sheba was hanging on for dear life to the door frame of the room.

All of the sudden the ship stopped moving so abruptly that Ivan crashed right into Sheba with a loud, ugly, "Crack".

Ivan helped Sheba get up as he massaged his forehead, "Ugh, I'm sorry, are you alright Sheba?"

"Owowow... I think I got a few bruises, but other than that I'm fine." Sheba staggered as she got up.

"Ummm, guys? I think you should see this!" They heard Garet's voice echoing down the halls, and made their way out of the cabin, which was quite a chore, thanks to all the stuff that were littered about.

"What is it Garet?" Ivan asked as he climbed over the large table that had somehow landed right in front of the door.

Instead of an answer, both Garet and Piers pointed behind them. Turning around, Ivan and Sheba stood face to face with a gigantic Iceberg. It wasn't just one either. Actually, it looked more like the ship just crashed into a porcupine that's made of ice. The huge iceberg had a round top (which is where the ship was stuck in) with countless spiky ice sticking out of it.

"Er... that's... and interesting looking iceberg." Ivan said weakly.

"Is that really an iceberg at all? It doesn't look... well, it just doesn't look normal." Sheba cautiously examined the fragments of the ice that were scattered about.

"Normal? Normal? I never saw such a thing all my life out in the sea! L-look at my SHIP!" Piers was going hysteric, partly because of the strange ice structure, and partly because his precious ship was currently skewered all over the left side.

"Actually, what's REALLY weird about this is not its shape, it's umm..." Garet scratched his head, not sure whether he should say what he was about to say.

"Well, what is it?" Ivan asked as Sheba was busy consoling Piers, who was almost near tears.

"Eh... I'm not sure about this, but it looked as if, that _thing_ came flying to _us_, not the other way around."

"Huh?"

"In other words, it came gliding towards our ship and just rammed right into it."

"Wha? Thats just-" Ivan stopped mid-sentence and turned to take a good look at the iceberg thingy again. Now that he thought about it, what Garet was saying made sense. If the ship had crashed into the iceberg, it should be impaled at the _front_ of the ship, not the side. And even if Piers had made a sharp turn, the spikes should've left long gashes along the side. Instead, the spikes were fully embedded into the ship, truly as if the iceberg had been thrown at the ship by something, or _someone_.

"Huh? Hey! It's land! I guess we're not so unlucky after all!" Sheba indicated beneath them.

Sure enough, there was a white, frigid shore beneath them. Ivan realized that they had reached Tundaria after all. Then again, it should've taken a bit longer to get here. Maybe the storm somehow accelerated the journey? Now feeling completely at unease, Ivan joined the rest of the crew down below. Piers was still rather shaken up, but at least he was getting back to his senses.

More wary now than when they had left Vale a few days ago, the four adepts carefully made their way deeper into the frozen land. The storm was gone now, and the area was completely silent. There was no snow or wind at all. All this did was unnerved the heroes even more. Then Ivan began to feel that something was amiss. He didn't know what, but he felt like he was forgetting something important. Apparently, he wasn't the only one.

"Hey, Ivan, don't you feel like something is... _missing_?" Sheba whispered quietly.

"You noticed too? Yeah, I'm not sure what, but there is definitely something we overlooked here."

"Whew... If that stupid ball is behind all these mishaps, I'm going to give it a piece of my mind for sure!" Garet grumbled next to them.

Ivan had it!

"Where is that silver orb!" The Jupiter Adepts exclaimed in unison.

Piers looked at the two, and then began searching the sky wildly.

"You're right! Where did it go? It was there when I last looked at this direction back at the ship!"

"Hey never mind that, look at THIS!" Garet was already a bit ahead, and was standing next to something that looked a huge icicle that was growing upside down. There appeared to be something brownish inside it.

"What did you find this time Garet?" Sheba asked, a part of her not wanting to know after all the things that have happened so far.

All three of them gasped. Inside the frigid ice cone, dressed in a brown fur coat, was a _man_! His frozen expression was filled with terror, and the way his body was positioned suggested that he was thrashing wildly before he was trapped within the ice.

"Is, is he dead?" Sheba asked with an unnaturally high pitch, which made her sound like she was squeaking.

"I, I don't know, but the odds of surviving in this thing are..." Then Piers felt a strange presence nearby. He whirled around, sword drawn, and found another man, this one not encased inside a huge chunk of ice.

The man had long blue hair that cascaded down his back and shoulder and cold, lime-green eyes. He wore white pants, long-sleeved white shirt with a rather elaborate blue clothing over it. It looked similar to the attires of Felix and Alex, a villainous Mercury Adept and the former apprentice of Mia who had failed in his attempt to harness the Golden Sun's power. He also sported a light-blue cape. There was a strange ornament across his forehead, something like the one Piers wore, except there was no long cloth attached to it and it was obviously made of some kind of metal, and had a single round, blue crystal embedded in the middle. His hand was covered by long brown gloves, and he wore snow white boots. He didn't seem to have any weapons on him, by the looks of it.

"Um, excuse me? It isn't safe here, you should head north immediately." Piers spoke tentatively. The stranger merely looked at him with his blank, yet cold, expression. Piers had to suppress a shiver. Something about those eyes gave him the chills.

This time, Garet spoke up, "Hey, did you see what happened to this guy here? Who did this to him?"

The man said nothing, and instead stared at one adept after another. Garet was getting ticked off at being ignored.

"Oy! Did you hear me! I asked you if you know what happened to this guy here!" The Mars Adept bellowed.

Before a certain male Jupiter Adept could scold him for his rudeness, Garet gasped as he stared down at his feet, which was starting to get coated in thick ice. He tried casting Heat Wave at the ice, but his hands were trapped in ice as well before he could do so. The rest of the adepts finally realized that they too, were stuck. The ice was slowly covering up their body. Ivan and Sheba tried casting Wind Slash to break the ice, but for some reason, their psynergy wouldn't work. Something was suppressing their power. Then, with a jolt, Sheba realized what must be going on. Shakily, she turned her gaze towards the stranger, who instead of the blank expression a second ago, was now leering down at her with a cruel smile plastered over his face.

_"Tacbyen vun adanhedo... fedreh dryd vnuwah bnecuh..."_

The last thing Sheba thought was whether her ears were going crazy, before she was completely engulfed by the frigid trap.

_ To be continued _

_(A/N: "Yay! Another chapter finished! Please review and lend some constructive criticisms. Oh, by the way, that language at the end is the Al-Bhed (English version) in Final Fantasy X. You can go to GameFaqs and look it up if you want to!"_


	4. The Guardians

_Disclaimer: I do not own GS._

**Chapter 3: The Guardians**

"Isaac, stop pacing back and forth like that, you're going to drive all of us crazy!" Jenna said in a slightly irritated tone.

Isaac had been constantly moving around for a good deal of time now. It has been nearly a month since the other four adepts had left for Tundaria. Since all they were supposed to be doing was investigate, the journey shouldn't have taken more than 2 weeks at the most on Piers' ship. The young Venus Adept couldn't help but remember the time when his four friends had parted from Vale. He had that nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. Now he was certain that something had indeed gone wrong. Terribly wrong at that, considering what those four adepts were capable of.

Isaac finally stopped moving and said firmly, "I can't take this anymore, I have to go look for them."

"And just _how_ do you propose to do that? Those guys took the ship with them, remember?"_ (A/N I know that the original 4 from Golden Sun 1 also had a ship, but forgot what happened to it, so in this fic, it got wrecked) _Jenna said exasperatedly.

"Calm down Isaac, we don't know if they really are in trouble or not, they may have simply found something really interesting there." Felix tried to calm the younger Venus Adept.

"Felix, these are the guys who came straight to us when the other orb appeared, instead of going to check on it immediately by themselves. I would think that if there really WAS anything interesting down south, they would have come running up here instantly." Isaac snapped back uncharacteristically.

"Really now, this is getting ridiculous. Felix, you're not helping, and Isaac, you better shape up. _Our_ job is to keep an eye out on the orb that is above _our_ heads, so I think we should do just that until we are certain that something happened to those four." Felix could tell that his sister was on the verge of snapping. She may be saying all those things, but she too, was extremely worried about the missing four, and would have liked to do nothing better than barge down south herself.

"Speaking of which, where is Mia? I haven't seen her since morning." Felix looked around the living room. The mayor's house had been turned into something of a headquarters. Everyday, the village healer, the mayor, and a few other villagers would come in and have a discussion about the mysterious golden orb above Vale. Well, _used to_. Since nothing interesting has happened in the last month or so, these meetings had become very infrequent.

"Oh, she went out to check on that blasted orb. She should be coming back soon." Isaac looked out the window, expecting to see the blue-haired Mercury Adept.

"Honestly, I don't know why she bothers, nothing happened at all for the last mo-" As if on cue, there was a flash of golden light that illuminated everything.

The three Valeans had to shield their eyes as the golden light permeated throughout the room. When they opened their eyes again, everything seemed pretty normal, save that everything looked a bit blurry because of the flash.

"Umm... What was that?" Jenna asked dumbfounded as the door was flung open.

"Everyone quick, something is happening!" Mia managed to gasp, she had apparently ran as fast as she could.

Instantly, the three adepts sprang out of the house and followed Mia down to the village square, where the huge psynergy stone stood in the center. At first, the three latecomers were confused, as there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary. Then there was yet another flash of golden light, not as strong as the first, but enough to catch their attention. Looking up, they watched with their mouths open as the golden orb, which was no longer an orb but a constantly morphing shape, begin to slowly descend. It came down slowly at first, then suddenly shot down with the force of a miniature meteor. All the villagers who had gathered panicked and began to scatter. Strangely enough, the golden light came to a sudden halt right above the ground.

"What's happening?" Jenna clutched her brothers arm as the light began to "shape-shift" even more wildly.

Before Felix could say anything, the golden object stopped changing, then slowly morphed one last time into what looked like... a _person?_ The last of the golden glow cleared, and in its place stood a young man about Felix's height. His red hair flowed down below his shoulder, and his dark-brown eyes seemed to be slightly out of focus. He wore a golden-colored overshirt with long sleeves which came down to his knee in the back (semi-trench coat) over his black shirt, a khaki pants, knee-length black boots, a dark red bandana, and a red cape. All in all, his style of dressing looked more of the bare-handed martial artists like those back in Xian, rather than a warrior who specializes in weapons, such as themselves. For one thing, the man didn't have a single piece of armor on him, nor was there any weapon.

The stranger began looking around slowly, apparently taking in every last details of his surroundings. Then he stared down at his own hands, as if to make sure they were real. Whoever this was, he obviously haven't had much contact with the world, judging by the way everything he looked at seemed to intrigue him. At last, Felix decided to speak up.

"Uh... Who might you be?"

_"...Yna oui dra uhac fru namaycat dra caym?"_

"...Huh?" The four adepts stood there with a confused look in there faces. What on Weyard did this man just say?

The man blinked, registered the funny looks he was receiving, then started walking towards the four. They backed up a bit as he came near, not sure if he was trustworthy or not. The man stopped when he was directly in front of them. Then out of the blue, he put his hand on Mia's head, who was the closest to him. The female Mercury Adept gave a start, but noticing the assuring smile on the man's face, she relaxed a bit, although still wary. The next thing she knew, there was strange sensation, as if something was pulling her up towards the sky. Some of this strange feeling reminded her of Ivan and Sheba's Mind Read psynergy, like her mind was being probed by an outside presence. Then it was all over, and the feeling of gravitic pull, albeit the other way around (from the sky, not the ground), was gone. The stranger released his hold on Mia and closed hi eyes for a moment, as if contemplating something.

Then he opened his eyes and spoke, "Now can you understand me?"

The others in the vicinity were wide-eyed. Just a moment ago, he had been speaking in who-knows-what language, and now all of a sudden he was speaking to them in normal tongue. Sure, Mind Read of the Jupiter Adepts could allow the user to learn from what they had discovered, but an entire language? He was quite obviously skilled to be able to handle that much information.

"I take it that you were the ones who broke the seal?" The stranger continued.

"Seal?" Isaac asked, puzzled.

"The seal of the Golden Sun." Jenna was startled at this.

"Wha-, how did you know that?"

"... I sense much power in you... And remember, I did peer into your past." The red-haired young man glanced at Mia.

All this did was unnerve the adepts even further. This man was apparently able to _sense_ their psynergy without any effort.

"Just who are you?" Mia asked tentatively.

"Ah, yes... I haven't introduced myself yet..."

The young man brushed a rogue strand of red hair out of his face.

"I am called Dios."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where... am I?' Ivan thought as he opened his eyes.

He was on an unfamiliar land. It was completely white, and cold. A light snow was falling from the sky gently, which probably meant that he was still on the southern edge of Weyard at least. The young Jupiter Adept got up and brushed the snow off of him. Then he began searching for his three companions. It didn't take him long to find them. They were all lying there, on the vast expanse of white emptiness.

"Argh... where are we Ivan?" Garet muttered as Ivan helped him up.

"I don't know, we may still be in Tundaria, but I don't see anything but this plain of snow."

"Before that, weren't we, you know, frozen or something?" The two adepts turned to find Piers and Sheba.

"Just who was that guy anyway?" Piers continued.

"I don't know... but I do have a theory." Ivan said, and everyone looked at him.

"Okay, so Piers saw this silver orb appear and head towards Tundaria. After it settled there, all sorts of unnatural events began to happen. Then, the orb disappears and this stranger attacks us, while speaking some weird language. You follow?" The other three nodded, although Garet still didn't look so sure.

Before Ivan could finish explaining his theory, however, a strong wind picked up and the four adepts had to brace themselves just to stay on the ground. Once the wind subsided, the four stared in utter shock. The scenery had changed. The white emptiness was now surrouned by huge mountains, and a giant temple of sorts had appeared in what appeared to be the center of the clearing. What surprised them the most, however, was the figure that was floating aboe the temple. Those blue hair and lime-green eyes seemed pretty familiar.

"...I see you have awakened." The stranger spoke.

"What is this place!" Piers demanded, drawing his sword.

"This? This is a world I have created. Your minds are trapped in here, just as your bodies are trapped within the ice. I have to admit though, I didn't expect you to be strong enough to awaken inside this prison." The stranger seemed amused.

The four adepts, on the other hand, were not amused at all. So they DID get attacked by this... stranger. And now their bodies were frozen inside those pillars of ice, and their minds were trapped in this world.

"Oh well, it just means more amusement for me. It will be fun watching you insects suffering now, don't you think?" He began to laugh.

"I think NOT!" Sheba retorted angrily, "just who are you!"

At this, the stranger stopped laughing. A cruel smile graced his features, then he replied in an icy-cold whisper.

"I am Lord Lyon." With that a blue wave of energy from his open palm struck the four adepts, throwing them into a mad twister.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Flashback)_

_Back when the Wise One paid a visit to the eight adepts._

"Wise One, could you tell us a bit more about these, _Warriors of Sol and Luna_?" Ivan asked the great, floating, one-eyed stone.

"Yeah, I don't think there was any record of them in Lemuria either." Piers added.

_"There is little I know of them as well. You must bear in mind that this is a tale of ancient origins, far before even I, the Guardian of the Elemental Stars, existed."_

"I take it that it was really long ago when all this happened." Garet seemed to be in deep thought.

"Oh, so you figured that out just now?" Sheba said in slight disbelief. Garet went red and immediately stopped talking.

_"The best I can do is remember their names..."_

"Which are?" Isaac and the rest fell silent and listened intently.

_"Lyon, the Guardian of Twilight. And Dios, the Guardian of Radiance."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To be continued..._

_(Yay! Another chapter completed! Sorry for the slow update, but I was really busy with school and all this week. Its usually during breaks and vacations that I have enough free time for this things, so yeah... Anyways, thanks for those who actually bothered reading this! Please leave a review!)_


End file.
